


花事

by chiyuuuu



Category: all王一博 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 蓝忘机 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiyuuuu/pseuds/chiyuuuu
Summary: 性感丹丹，在线教学。
Kudos: 8





	花事

花事

  
寒潭洞。  
冷冽的潭水冒着氤氲的水汽，洞内温度很低，寒气四溢，包裹住肌肤，激起毛孔一阵的收缩，但蓝忘机此刻却感受不到一丝寒冷，尽管他的衣裳大开着躺在冰床上，雪白的里衣要掉不掉地挂在他的手臂，霜雪般莹白的肌肤暴露在空气中，爬满不正常的潮红，吻痕大片地绵延在他的锁骨、脖颈和胸膛，乳头挺立着，挂满濡湿的涎液。黑发浸了汗，黏在额头上，抹额歪斜，脸颊绯红，眼睛不安地阖着。他难耐地喘息，嫣红湿润的嘴唇用力地绷紧着阻止声音流出。

突然，他的手痉挛着抓住了身下的外袍，腰腹收缩，胸膛剧烈起伏着，呻吟从紧闭的薄唇中溢出，断断续续，落在自己耳中如轰鸣一般清晰可闻，羞愤和快感同时冲刷着他的灵台，太过了，他想，眼皮被蓄积的热泪刺痛，兜不住似的往外流。

“蓝湛，爽不爽？你射了好多。”甜腻天真的声音窜入他的耳朵，他颤抖着睁开了眼，睫毛被泪水打湿，在寒冷中凝成了霜，晶莹剔透，聚集在眼中的泪让视线变得有些模糊，一头刺眼的金发像针一样刺入他的眼帘。原本裸露在外的肌肤被一具柔软温暖的身体附上，滑腻腻的。

他有些气恼和愤怒，更多是对自己对自己，他十六年的人生里从来没有出现过这样失控的时候，姑苏蓝氏三千条家规应该培养出一位泽世仙君，而不是在色欲面前晕头转向的登徒浪子。蓝家本就是苦修，欲望是最不可沉溺的罪。可他在一天内把能触犯的家规都触犯了个遍。

一只柔软温热的手拭去了他眼角的泪，在经过的地方留下一阵酥麻。他的视线终于聚焦在他上方那张稍显稚嫩却昳丽的脸，乳白的浊液使其少了几分青涩，显得放荡而艳丽。他的嗓子有些紧绷，透出懊恼和责备，“白丹…你…此事不该如此。”

白丹的脸上显出疑惑的神色，似乎不太明白他在说什么，于是耸了耸肩，把它和以前他说过的那些难懂的话一起抛在了脑后，他勾起红润的唇，手指揩下脸上黏糊糊的精液，趁蓝忘机不备，送入了他半阖的口中。看着他脸上震惊无匹的神色，白丹笑地发抖，把毛茸茸的头埋在蓝忘机颈侧，撒娇似的蹭了蹭，“自己的东西要不要这么嫌弃啊。”身下人的温度又上升了许多，白丹把身体贴紧了他，四肢交缠着，没有一丝缝隙，像是一朵缠绕在石头上的菟丝花。寒潭洞对于修仙之人尚且寒冷，普通人更是无法抵御，遑论在不着寸缕的情况下。偌大的空间里面唯一的温暖源就是身下的仙君，还是一个漂亮仙君，白丹想着，将两人本就不存在的距离拉得更近，仿佛他们从出生就长在一起。

蓝忘机的身体更加僵硬了，身上的人完全没有任何修为，甚至力气也不是很大，像一只小兔子，他轻轻一推就可以把他推离五丈远，完全不用任何灵力，他抬起手，身上的人呼吸有些重，还有些发抖，明显是被冻到了。深吸一口气，抬起的手掌内举起蓝色的荧光，落在对方圆润光滑的肩头。灵力入体，寒冷的感觉减轻了，暖流从经脉中流入四肢百骸，骤然温暖的感觉让白丹不由轻呼出声，稍微松开了死死箍住蓝忘机的手，抬起头，眼睛里溢满了崇拜：“蓝湛你好厉害啊！一摸我就不冷了，这就是法术吗？”

白丹松开的力道让蓝忘机奇异地感到一丝不悦，他努力压下这种怪异的想法，眼神有些闪躲，：“算是…你…”余下的话语淹没在白丹送上的唇舌中，蓝忘机的眼睛倏然睁大，他嘴里还有…但白丹越来越深入的舌头让他的思维有些迟滞，甜的，他想。原本僵硬的舌头不自觉地跟入侵者动作，勾缠，顶弄，吮吸，吞咽，舌苔上精液的涩腥味被清甜取代，软滑的舌不住地舔弄着他的上颌，越舔越深，连喉口都失守。暧昧的气息蒸腾着，连寒潭内终年不化的冰雪都受不住这盎然的春意，边缘模糊着，与融化的冲动抗争。

吻毕，长长的银丝从两人分离的唇间拉出，崩断，挂在两人的嘴角。喘息乱糟糟的，此起彼伏，白丹脸坨红着，咽了咽口水，似是有些不好意思，：“蓝湛，我好像又硬了。”蓝忘机脑子被那绵长黏腻的吻搅得一片空白，听到白丹的话，混乱的脑海勉强恢复一丝清明：“此事不可过度…需节制。”白丹有些委屈，他硬得发痛，寒潭洞冷气让他的性器鼓胀得更厉害。他往后挪了挪身子，成功碰到和他一样的坚硬，他抬了抬腰，臀缝吸住了正在汩汩流水的龟头，卖力地上下蹭着。圆溜溜的眼睛大睁着，带着乖巧和显而易见的讨好，“你也想要吧，蓝湛，好哥哥。”蓝忘机猛然一抖，有些招架不住，意识又在溃散的边缘徘徊，他咬了咬牙，凝起所剩无几的理智，把白丹从他身上提了下去，将上身的衣服拢了起来：“不可！你虽非修炼之人，然精气乃人之根本，不可过度损耗。”他甚少说这么长的句子，声音有些颤抖，表情却严肃，克己是蓝家一脉相承的品质，他已破例，不可一错再错。他脸上坚定的拒绝像冰霜，高不可攀，遥不可及，白丹有些伤心，内心深处却升起一种诡异的兴奋，他的阴茎跳了两下，前液不断流着。他跪坐在蓝忘机腿间，眼神带着委屈和渴求，“蓝湛，仙君，我想要，想要你，你不想要我吗？我会让你很快乐的。”边说着，他的手穿过蓝忘机草草系上的衣领，将松散的结扯开，柔软的手指轻扫过他挺立的茱萸，滑向他优美的脊背。他伸出舌尖，沿着蓝忘机白到透明的颈侧舔弄，咬上了他上下滑动的喉结。蓝忘机无措地闭了闭眼，白丹柔软的金发在他下巴下摩擦着，引出骨子里的痒意，他想挠，却又不知那痒的地方在哪里。手在半空中悬着，想要把像刚出生幼崽一般黏在他身上的人推开，却始终没有动作，最后投降似的，把手放在了那个到处乱咬的小脑袋后面。

蓝忘机没有将他推开，白丹在他颈窝勾起得逞的微笑，谁能拒绝他呢？蓝忘机是他见过的最古板克制的人了，但那又如何？他用牙齿刮擦着嘴中滴血似乳头，另一只手在蓝忘机如玉般优美的背脊上婆娑着，感受到那阵轻颤，和刻意压制的甜腻的喘息。一阵快感从脊柱攀升到脑海，白丹越发兴奋了，嘴上的力道也不自觉加大，将已经挺立的乳头用牙扯得更加红肿，微凉的手指穿过他柔软的金发，在脑后带来电流般的摩擦，手指无力地缠着他的发，有些刺痛。他抬起头，看着蓝忘机浸满泪水的双眼和飞红的眼角，欲望沉甸甸的，让他原本清澈无垢的瞳孔变得混乱而浑浊。哦，你看，他也拒绝不了。他身下的阴茎跳动了两下，直起身，向前舔了舔蓝忘机的嘴唇，声音如孩童般天真烂漫：“我帮你舔过了，现在可以让我操你吗？我会轻轻的。”

蓝忘机的身体刹那间变得僵硬，快感在他脑海中发酵着，理智早就溃不成军，他无措地望着白丹，似乎不太明白他在说什么，片刻的怔愣让他错失了拒绝的良机，他看着那颗蓬松柔软的头向他身下埋去，硬了许久的阴茎被包裹在炙热柔软的口腔中，被舔弄，包裹，吮吸，他彻底放空，一股液体流进了白丹的喉咙，他有些呛到了，松开了那根激动的阴茎，起身把蓝忘机额头的歪斜的抹额抽了出来，如瀑的黑发散开，落在雪白的身体上，两种截然不同的颜色带来强烈的视觉冲击。白丹亲了亲蓝忘机颤抖的嘴唇，“拿来绑一下，你太敏感了，蓝湛哥哥。”他满意地感受到对方的颤抖加剧了一点，嘴上还是一派纯良温和：“你刚刚说的很对，此事需节制，我是不是很乖，把你的话都记住了哦。”

没有反应，那就是同意了。他轻巧地把柔软的绸带绑在了挺立的性器上，还饶有兴致地绑了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，玉质的家纹堵在铃口上，被溢出的粘液打湿。他舔了舔，权当安慰，舌尖一路下滑，从柱身，到会阴，再到身后紧闭的小穴，他不自禁往里戳弄了两下，原本微微打开的双腿猛然夹紧了，大腿内侧的肌肉收缩着，慌乱的声音从上方传来：“你做什么？！”

白丹用高挺的鼻梁顶了顶入口，声音含含糊糊的，像在撒娇，“没有润滑剂呢，操进去你会好痛的，我帮你舔开，别夹这么紧，我喘不过气来了。”双腿的力道没有丝毫减轻，用力地绞着。“不行！”蓝忘机抬腰，想让自己远离一点白丹，这事太超过了，他还未到婚龄，和男人做这事足以让他在叔父门前跪三年了，若是再进一步，后果更是不堪设想，他不可以…“啊！”湿润的触感从那处羞于启齿的地方传来，他脑海中有根弦清晰地崩断了，所有礼义廉耻，世俗礼法如今如同海上的泡沫，轻飘飘的，在阳光下泛着陆离的光。

白丹的手掐进蓝忘机腿根的皮肤，像抓住了一块奶油，手指头都陷进去了，他的舌头卖力地舔弄着，刺探着那幽闭的穴口，感受到他一寸寸软化，如冰激凌融化在嘴里。他将舌头探进去，感受到内壁强烈的吸吮，和小股溢出的肠液，乱七八糟的液体堆在穴口，淫荡又艳丽。身下肿胀到有些痛了，他把舌头抽出来，直起身子，双手扶起蓝忘机软绵绵的腰，把阴茎对准了穴口，挺了进去。还没扩张完全的小穴紧致而柔软，高热的肠壁推拒着想要更深入的凶器，如同千万张温暖柔软的小嘴吮吸着，白丹用力抽插着，动作带着急躁的疯狂，高热的软肉让他的理智有些回笼不了，太舒服了，他像泡在一汪温泉之中，连骨头都酥软了。身下绞得越来越紧，他凿得越来越深，仿佛在寻找那温泉的泉眼，那里有源源不断的快乐、他这样想着，身下的动作狠厉而放肆，拔出时都抽出一小段，再用力地撞进去，每一次挺入都越来越深，越来越重，快感不断累积，他眼中聚集的泪水滑落，声音有些颤抖的沙哑：“蓝湛…仙君…你里面好舒服，我控制不住自己了，怎么办，让你疼一点点，好不好，就一点点…”

话音刚落，他将蓝忘机痉挛疲软的双腿折了起来，往他胸膛推去，让他已经大开的下身越发洞开，连合上都做不到，小穴本能地随着白丹的动作收缩，尖锐的快感在蓝忘机脑海里炸开，他的下身几乎没有知觉，却连白丹轻微呼吸带来的震感都无法忽略。他浑身的血液沸腾着，心脏剧烈跳动，阴茎被绑着，前列腺液让抹额变得湿滑，无法解开。他的泪不住流下，骗子，哪里只是一点点疼，他从刚被进入的时候就要被疼晕了，快感在四肢百骸里冲撞着想要释放，却被那条象征雅正克己的抹额堵住出入，只能继续折腾这具将将失去快感的身体。身下的动作越来越大，进入越来越深，有几个瞬间蓝忘机甚至怀疑白丹把囊袋也一同插了进来，他要死了，快感比痛更难以承受，他脑海中尖叫着，哭喊着，身体能做出的唯一动作不过是颤抖着把手伸向下方结合的地方，确认一下他的穴口还完整着，而不是感觉中的，被扩大到撕裂。

白丹俯下身，用最快的速度，最凶狠的力道冲刺着，亮起牙齿，重重地咬在蓝忘机锁骨上，听到一身压抑的呼痛声，他再也不克制自己，在蓝忘机最内里射了出来，腰臀颤抖着。好爽。他脑海空白了几秒钟，随即懒洋洋的满足感升上来，缓慢将已经疲软的阴茎拔出，看着那红肿的小口往外淌着精液和肠液，手指作弄似的把那些乱七八糟的液体往回塞，嫩舌划过蓝忘机的脸颊，含含糊糊地说：“吃下去吧，蓝湛哥哥。”  
身下的人没有反应，白丹仔仔细细的望着蓝忘机的脸，啊，吃了太多，坏掉了吗？可他还没满足呢。他解开蓝忘机捆绑多时的阴茎，用手指堵住了前端，轻柔地舔了舔他的嘴唇。蓝忘机的双眼仍然涣散着，嘴也半张着，诱人的舌头在其中若隐若现，就在白丹看入迷的时候，蓝忘机颤抖着，用沙哑粗砺的声音说：“放开…”白丹忍不住吮了吮他柔软的舌，安慰道：“马上放开，你别急，一定会让你更爽的。”

他直起身子，用空闲的手浅浅捣了两下自己已经湿润的后穴，在蓝忘机的性器上坐了下去，艰难地吃下了所有的，骤然被包裹，蓝忘机猛然挺了下腰，让性器更深入，白丹小心地喘了口气，一下吃下这么大的让他有点酸胀，快感让他有些脱力，他沉下腰，缓慢坐了下去，把挺立多时的阴茎完全吃了下去，用小穴轻轻操着蓝忘机，不到百下，一股力量在他的肠壁上冲刷着，蓝忘机射在他里面了诡异的兴奋感和满足感让他颤抖着，前面疲软的性器吐出了一小股液体，让蓝忘机本就充满淫乱痕迹的腹部更加让人不能直视，白丹深深呼出一口气，满足着倒在蓝忘机怀里，疲软的阴茎还被他含在体内，不舍得拔出，他用手勾着蓝忘机胸前的长发，打着圈，颇为得意地问：“是不是很爽，蓝湛，快夸夸我。”乱糟糟的金发用力蹭着蓝忘机的脖颈，卖力地展现着亲昵，想要表达他心中汹涌澎湃的喜欢。

蓝忘机的喉头滚动了一下，抬手箍住了白丹的腰，身下的性器重新硬了起来，他转身，把白丹压在了身下，脸上的神情有种可怕的冷冽，身下却剧烈地顶撞着，又凶又狠。白丹呆呆望着，灭顶的快感袭来，像巨浪将他裹挟，他脚趾都蜷缩了起来。他用最后一丝力气缠紧了身上耸动的人，温顺地接受这狂野的过度索求，呻吟毫不掩饰从他口中溢出，他被巨大的快乐砸中了，忘情地迎合着，喘息着，包裹着，“蓝湛……啊……”他的呻吟不自觉带上了哭腔，窒息感慢慢淹没了他，意识在这狂乱的性事中溃散，只有快感还烙印在他的身体和脑海。

翌日，早课结束，蓝曦臣照例和幼弟寒暄着，却发现弟弟一直呆愣地望着一株开得鲜艳欲滴的牡丹，他笑了笑，如春风一般温暖和煦，“你若是喜欢，叫人把他移到你的静室去。”蓝忘机像是回神了一般，含糊地拒绝，向蓝曦臣行了一礼，说是藏书阁有事，便先行离开了。蓝曦臣望着他的背影，若有所思。

是夜，蓝忘机忙完了阁中琐事，快步向静室走去，步伐带了一丝不易觉察的急躁，突然，他脚步顿住，白丹正蹲在院子里，摆弄着一簇簇娇艳的牡丹花，听见脚步声，他回头，冲着蓝忘机笑：“蓝湛你看！你哥哥送来的花，好漂亮啊！”蓝忘机怔怔望着，失去了言语。

End


End file.
